Perfecta
by GabyPotter
Summary: Songfic de la cancion de Miranda. Harry y Hermione todos los viernes se juntaban a la noche a ver películas, pero ese viernes iba a ser muy diferente a los demás. Soy nueva en esto sean buenos.


Perfecta

**Disclaimer**

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, aunque le haya rogado a Papa Noel y a los Reyes Magos, ninguno me los regalo y eso que me porte súper bien...(Gaby gira los ojos y pone carita de santa no tan santa) jajajaja. Bueno como ya sabemos todos estos personajes le pertenecen a nuestra querida Sra. Rowling y son todos de ella ufaaaa!! YO QUIERO UN HARRY PARA MI!!

Bueno como verán esto es un songfic, basado en la canción de Miranda "Perfecta". Un día estaba acostada haciendo fiaca en la cama y empecé a cantar esa canción y se me ocurrió que era "perfecta" para hacer un fic, así que acá estoy, es mi primer fic así que sean buenos conmigo porfis!

**Perfecta**

Harry se encontraba impaciente mirando el reloj por séptima vez en cinco minutos, octava, novena, décima... – "Basta" - gritó de repente – _"Solo está retrasada diez minutos, a cualquier persona puede pasarle"_ – pensó – _"Menos a ella, Herms no es una persona cualquiera"_. Sonrió tontamente y recordó todas las veces que ella lo regañó por llegar tarde a sus encuentros rutinarios de viernes por la noche, donde se reunían en la casa de él o ella para cenar y luego ver películas. Su sonrisa se borró cuando escuchó el timbre y automáticamente pasó a una de alivio al abrir la puerta, ver a Hermione parada, mojada y enojada hizo que se le dibujara una pequeña sonrisa de burla al más estilo Malfoy, que desapareció al observar la mirada asesina que le dirigió ella al entrar.

-"Por Merlín Herms, ¿Qué te ha pasado?" – dijo mientras iba a buscar toallas y ropa de él para entregársela.

Ella rodó sus ojos – " Por si no lo habías notado está lloviendo fuera" - dijo con su tono obvio y repelente típico de ella que a Harry le hacia recordar a sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Ella continuó – " Y es prácticamente imposible conseguir un taxi con esta tormenta" – terminó. Él se sintió un tonto estaba tan preocupado de que ella estaba llegando tarde que no se dio cuenta cuando había comenzado a llover.

- "Lo siento, no me di cuenta que llovía, sino hubiera cancelado la reunión de hoy – dijo con pena.

-"¡Estas loco! Romper nuestra rutina de los viernes – dijo mientras inhalaba un exquisito aroma que provenía de la cocina – Y perderme de la deliciosa cena que preparó mi chef favorito.

Harry le dedicó una de esas sonrisas marca Potter que eran únicas para Hermione y la hacían sentirse especial, aunque ella sabía que lo era para Harry, solo que no de la manera que ella deseaba.

- "Bueno si tu dices que soy tu chef favorito, ¿te cuento un secreto?- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, ella asintió riendo – "Tú eres mi clienta favorita y solo para ti cocino así"

- "Oh Harry, seguro que eso se lo dices a todas"- decía mientras pasaba por su lado y le daba un leve golpe en el brazo, para luego dirigirse al baño a secarse y ponerse la ropa seca que Harry le había ofrecido; esta consistía en un short y una remera que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cola.

Cuando salió del baño ya cambiada, vio a Harry que estaba colocando los platos en la mesa. –"Hey! Yo iba a hacer eso, es la costumbre que lo haga yo"- dijo mientras observaba que Harry no le hacía caso – "Harry!! ¿Me estas escuchando?" – gritó.

- "Lo siento Herms, es que estaba pen..." – dijo quedándose con la palabra en la boca cuando había levantado la vista. – "sando" – terminó de decir, la visión de Hermione con su ropa era increíble, el short que le había dado era uno pequeño que se había dejado una vez una de sus tantas ex pero a ella seguro que le quedaba mejor o por lo menos eso se imaginaba, ya que su remera lo tapaba todo, dejando a la imaginación como si no tuviera nada debajo de esta y así mostrando más de lo que nunca vio de sus piernas, -_"Y que piernas"- _pensó – _"Como odio al hombre que las haya acariciado alguna vez"- _pensó con rabia, no quería imaginar a SU Hermione en una situación así con un extraño. -_"Momento ¿Mi Hermione?", " Merlín Harry, ver a Herms con ropa que mostraba demasiada piel que yo nunca había visto me esta haciendo imaginar cosas que no son"_- pensó sacudiendo su cabeza.

Herms notó la forma en que Harry le recorría el cuerpo y la miraba con ¿deseo? _–"No, él nunca te miraría así Herms, él solo te ve como su mejor amiga o como su hermana, pero nunca te miraría como un hombre ve a una mujer que esta a punto de hacerla suya, incluso si estoy desnuda, bañada en chocolate y recostada en una cama con velas y pétalos alrededor frente a Harry, que el haría todo lo posible por taparme con algo y me diría que eso no es algo propio de amigos"- _Sonrió con melancolía al imaginar la situación.

- "Bueno" – carraspeó – "Comemos, es que muero de hambre" – dijo ella para romper el silencio que se había hecho durante unos segundos.

- "Si, voy por la comida"- dijo dejando los platos sobre la mesa. Ella terminó de acomodarlos.

Comieron tranquilos, mientras se contaban lo que habían hecho durante el día. Cuando terminaron y los platos ya estaban limpios, fueron a sentarse al sofá que estaba en el living frente al televisor. Ese día le tocaba a Hermione escoger la película.

-"Bien Harry, espero que no te moleste que hoy haya escogido una película romántica, es que hace tiempo que la quiero ver"- dijo algo vergonzosa.

-"De acuerdo Herm, solo espero que no sea tan melosa"

-"Gracias Harry!"- seguidamente lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla.

La película era "Diario de una pasión" (NA: en ingles The Notebook, la recomiendo). Hermione pasó la mitad de la película llorando (NA: como yo XD) y Harry tratando de consolarla.

-"Vamos Herms, es solo una película, no llores más por favor"- decía abrazándola.

-"Es que no puedo Harry, es tan lindo lo que hace él por ella que no aguanto las ganas de llorar"- dijo sonándose la nariz.

Cuando terminó la película, ella seguía triste secándose las lágrimas. –"Voy por algo de beber, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-" Si, por favor algo que contenga alcohol "- Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-"¿Estas segura? No quiero que te caiga mal después"

-" Completamente, además nada mejor que tomar unas copas con tu mejor amigo y recordar viejos tiempos" – decía guiñándole un ojo.

-" Tienes razón, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos"- dijo mientras se acercaba al minibar y cogía dos copas y una botella de wisky de fuego.

Y así pasó el tiempo, entre copa y copa los dos ya estaban algo ebrios. –" En serio Harry, me estas diciendo que tu última novia te dejó porque estaba celosa de ¿mi?" – dijo riendo, para luego poner cara de incredulidad al escuchar la respuesta de Harry.

-"Es lo que te digo Herm, Nadia no soportaba que te preste más atención a ti que a ella, o por lo menos eso me dijo"

-"Ay Harry pero que se cree, es diferente la atención que me prestas a mí que la que le prestabas a ella"

-"Es que Herms, creo que ella algo de razón tiene o mejor dicho ellas, no puede ser que todas me dejaron por la misma razón"

-"Por Merlín Harry! Eso es horrible, que equivocadas que estaban"- dijo negando con la cabeza- "Ellas se lo pierden o mejor dicho ya te perdieron por tontas"

-"Tienes razón, y tu ¿Por qué terminaste con los últimos tres que has salido?"

-"Simple, no eran para mí"

-"Explícate un poco más..."- decía haciéndole señas con las manos para que continuara.

-"Con Tom la pasaba muy bien, era muy apasionado" – decía mientras sus mejillas iban tomando un color rojo- "pero solo en eso nos entendíamos. Luego Max, era muy posesivo y celoso y yo odio eso, tú lo sabes, así que no dio para más. Y por último John, el perfecto, pensé que él podría llegar a ser el indicado pero me equivoque como una tonta"

-"Nunca me cayó bien ese imbésil, en realidad ninguno de tus novios nunca me cayó bien, pero ese John..."- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- "Simplemente quería golpearlo con tan solo verlo"

- "Y querrás golpearlo más aún cuando te enteres la razón por la que terminamos"- dijo suspirando.

-"Siento que es por algo grave y con todo gusto lo golpearé"- mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-" Harry él me engañó con otra en mi propia cama" – unas lágrimas se estaban asomando con salir.

-"Hijo de... Lo siento tanto Herms, te prometo que le haré pagar esto que te hizo, no se merece una sola lágrima tuya por favor no llores"

-" Es que no lo entiendes Harry, soy un desastre en el amor, no voy a encontrar a la persona indicada nunca, lo único que encuentro es que no me entiendan, piensen que soy inútil o me engañen. Voy a ser una vieja soltera. ¡Oh por Dios que horror!" – dijo llevándose las manos a la boca y abriendo los ojos con terror.

-"Vamos Herm yo también soy un desastre en el amor"

-"Si pero al menos tu puedes tener a todas las mujeres que quieras con un simple chasquido de tus dedos, en cambio yo no consigo a nadie, es tan difícil, solo soy un ratón de biblioteca"

-"Pero que barbaridades estas diciendo Hermione, eres una mujer hermosa tanto por fuera como por dentro, eres una de las personas más importante para mí y no quiero que digas eso"

-"Basta de decir mentiras para que me sienta mejor, me lastimas más Harry!"- dijo esto gritándole y parándose frente a él. Él también se paró de un salto y la enfrentó mirándola directo a los ojos, mezclando esmeralda con chocolate. Ella enseguida bajo la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy.

-"Herms no son mentiras, nunca te he mentido y no pienso hacerlo ahora, eres una mujer única, espléndida, no hay ninguna como tu y jamás lo habrá, ¿entiendes? NADIE PUEDE IGUALARTE" – dijo recalcándole la última frase, para luego levantarle el rostro y así poder ver esos ojos que tanto le encantaban, esa nariz perfecta, la manera en que sus pequeñas pecas se esparcían por encima de esta, sus labios rosados que resaltaban sobre su piel blanca y cremosa, hacían que le dieran unas terribles ganas de probarlos. –"_Harry en que estas pensando, esto no es de amigos. Es que simplemente no puedo aguantar las ganas de besarla. Que me esta pasando será que ¿la quiero más allá de la amistad?"_

_Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor._

-"Afortunado va a ser el hombre que tenga todo tu amor, porque tienes demasiado amor para entregar". Ella lo seguía mirando sin decir nada, estaba perdida en su mar esmeralda que tanto amaba.

_Me aproveche de que habíamos tomado tanto._

-"_No aguanto más voy a besarla y si me rechaza le diré que fue por culpa del alcohol, que me perdone". "Pero y si se enoja peor por mi respuesta". "No pierdes nada en intentar"_

_Te fuiste dejando y te agarre._

Lentamente apoyo su mano en la mejilla de ella, la otra mano en su cintura y la acercó a él, hasta sentir que su aliento se mezclaba con el de ella, la miró a los ojos y la besó, esperó a que ella reaccionara y lo empujara o algo así pero nada pasó, entonces decidió profundizar más el beso, suavemente tocó con la punta de su lengua los labios de ella pidiendo permiso, Hermione gimió por la sorpresa y abrió su boca para darle paso a su nuevo visitante. Primero fue un beso tímido, lento y dulce, para después volverse apasionado y lleno de amor.

_A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal._

-"_Por todos los dioses, Harry me esta besando". "Creo que me voy a desmayar". "No te desmayes tonta! Si lo haces arruinaras todo". "Madre mía, me está acariciando". " Contrólate Hermione, esto esta mal, muy mal, ustedes son mejores amigos no deberían estar haciendo esto". "Pero hola! ¡ME ESTA TOCANDO...y de que manera! Lo siento pero no puedo pararlo, solo me dejaré llevar por un rato más". _Hermione tímidamente comenzó a corresponder las caricias de él y en una de esas logró sacar un gemido de Harry.

_Lo continuamos hasta juntos caminar._

Torpemente caminaron hasta chocar con una pared, él rápidamente la acorraló y comenzó a acariciarla nuevamente con más pasión. Ella volvió a gemir al sentir sus caricias y su gran excitación que se apretaba contra su muslo. Sorpresivamente la tomó por sus piernas y la alzó, ella automáticamente entrelazó estas alrededor de sus cintura. Harry tomó valor y se animó a tocarla por debajo de la remera (NA: sí claro..ahora se hace el tímido) ante este acto los dos gimieron, él por notar que no llevaba sujetador, seguramente se lo habría sacado con la ropa mojada, y por sentir la suavidad de su seno y notar como este se amoldaba perfectamente a su mano; y ella por sentir su grande y ardiente mano contra su piel dándole placer, mientras besaba su cuello.

_Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando..._

Ella por instinto comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la parte baja de Harry, logrando sacarle varios suspiros. Interiormente sonreía sabiendo que era ella la que provocaba todo eso. Cuando él intentó desabotonarle el short, casi como leyéndose la mente, cayeron en lo que estaba pasando. Se miraron fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Mmm yo...lo siento Herms, creo que me deje llevar" – dijo bajándola avergonzado y con su cara más roja que el cabello de Ron.

-"Esta bien Harry, ambos nos dejamos llevar por...emm...¿el alcohol?" – dijo no muy segura y esperanzada de que Harry le dijera que no, que todo había sido porque la amaba.

-"Si debió ser eso.." – dijo esquivando su mirada.

-"ffff!! – resopló –"De acuerdo Harry no tenia pensado que esto pasara, ni que seria de esta manera, ni mucho menos que te lo dijera así, pero ya me estoy cansando...me enamore de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Ay que bueno que es sacarse un peso de encima" – dijo suspirando y cambiando su cara a una de suplica- "No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos por esto que acaba de pasar y te acabo de confesar, es solo que te amo y te lo tenia que decir" – dijo bajando la mirada – "No te voy a mentir diciéndote que con esto que pasó no tuve un poco de esperanza, pero veo que realmente estas arrepentido así que mejor hacemos de cuenta como que no pasó nada y hoy fue otro rutinario viernes como todos los demás ¿vale?" – dijo a punto de derramar las lágrimas que estaban luchando por salir.

Él tomó su cara, con algunas lágrimas que vencieron y se habían escapado, entre sus manos y suavemente beso cada una de estas desapareciéndola de su rostro entre sus labios.

-" ¿Por qué lloras? ( NA: a veces los hombres hacen las preguntas más estúpidas)

-"Porque soy una tonta, me enamoré de mi mejor amigo, el cual me ve como su hermana. Me deje llevar por unas cuantas copas y terminamos haciendo esto, lo cual me destrozó aún más y para colmo te acabo de confesar mi más profundo secreto. ¿No te parece esto una buena razón para llorar?" – dijo sarcástica.

Él la miraba con ternura, Merlín como amaba a esa mujer. Un momento, ¡paren todo! La amaba, si la amaba más que a nada, ella era su todo, daría la vida por ella sin dudarlo todas las veces que sean necesarias, ahora se daba cuenta que todas sus ex tenían toda la razón, pero que ciego había sido la tuvo delante de él todo este tiempo y no lo había notado "_Idiota" _se dijo mentalmente y comenzó a reír. Hermione lo miraba atónita, ella acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos y ahora lloraba y él riéndose como un estúpido. "_Hombres_" pensó rodando los ojos.

-"Harry James Potter, se puede saber ¿De qué demonios te ríes?" – preguntó molesta.

-" Es que...jajaja...soy...jaja...un idiota"

-"Tu solo te lo estas diciendo, pero ya que lo reconoces te lo voy a decir yo también...IDIOTA!" – acto seguido lo empujó y se dirigió a la habitación de Harry a recoger su ropa mojada que ya estaba seca. Inmediatamente él la siguió.

-"Me voy a casa Harry, necesito estar sola por unos días, así que te veré cuando se me pase todo ¿de acuerdo?" – Él no contestó solo la miraba pensando, esto hizo poner más molesta a Hermione. – "Bien, adiós Harry" – se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando sintió como él la tomaba de la muñeca y la giraba bruscamente, haciendo que con este movimiento toda su ropa seca que tenia en la manos cayeran al piso, rápidamente la pegó contra su pecho. El pulso de ella comenzaba a acelerarse poco a poco.

-" ¿Qué quieres ahora Harry? Ya te he dicho que me voy" – trató de sonar lo más firme posible.

-"No" – fue su única respuesta.

-" ¿No qué?" – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-"¡Que tu no te vas!" – dijo con voz firme.

-" Claro que me voy" – dijo con voz chillona – " ¿Tu quién eres para impedírmelo ah?"-dijo mientras intentaba soltarse.

-" Yo..." – dijo suspirando – "Soy la persona que no sabe como confesarte sus sentimientos, la persona que no podía vivir sin ti, la persona que te necesita hasta para respirar, la persona más ciega del mundo, el que te ama con todo su corazón y locura, y que ahora esta aquí parado impidiéndole a su mejor amiga, la mujer que ama, que se marche y explicándole quien soy para retenerla" – finalizó un poco confundido de todo lo que había dicho rascándose la cabeza - ¿He sido claro?

Merlín que lo había sido pero decidió torturarlo un poquito más –" No"- dijo secamente, él la miro algo decepcionado – " Pero si quieres puedes demostrármelo de otra manera" – finalizó sonriéndole, acto seguido él la besó.

_Seguí besándote._

-" Eres perfecta Hermione, bendito el sapo de Neville que te puso en mi camino, te amo tanto"

Minutos más tarde, los únicos sonidos que salían de la habitación eran suspiros, gemidos, palabras de amor y por último dos "Te amo" al mismo tiempo, que seguirían escuchándolo por el resto de la eternidad.

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado y si les gustó o no porfis háganmelo saber, cualquier duda, error o lo que sea díganmelo. Gracias por leer mi fic. Si recibo mas reviews de lo que esperaba capas hago un capítulo más, para saber como terminaron nuestros dos tortolitos. Ahora plis vayan a Go. Besitos.

Gaby!

100 Delusional


End file.
